


You Need to Get to Know Me

by AliceReturned



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, Fancy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gay, Glitter, Happy, Homophobic Language, London, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Maybe angst, Military, Redbeard - Freeform, Relationship(s), STILL IN PROGRESS, Smut, Unilock, WIP, Work In Progress, balletlock, strip club, stripperlock, universtiy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceReturned/pseuds/AliceReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a chemistry student and is working as a stripper to finance his studies and flat at 221b Baker Street. Some day he notices this lad in his class and he need to get to know him. Absolutely accidently John needs a part-time job and who would have guessed that the club where Sherlock works, needs a new bartender?<br/>These two get to know each other.... and who will know what happens next!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needing a job - Needing money

**Author's Note:**

> John  
>  **Sherlock**
> 
>  
> 
> **Its my first fanfiction and I am so happy to be able to publish it. It's still a work in progress and I will try to frequently update a new chapter. Please be patient, I try my best to be as fast as I can.**  
>  I had help from such a sweet girl. My editor is Hannah (www.johnlock-at-hogwarts.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to leave notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey People,
> 
> this is my first fanfiction of the two university students John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. And this is the chapter who they meet for the first time.

John Watson :

I slumped over my anatomy book, a huge tome and my head was hurting even though I had only studied for 2 hours. I sat in the library and I knew that it would close soon, but hell I needed to go through this stuff. Piles of books covered my desk so high I couldn’t even see above them, when a familiar and soft voice came from behind me “Are you still studying, John?” I turned around and smiled. “Yeah, still studying”, I responded to Molly, who was in the same year as me and most of the time we studied together.

She smiled back and her blond hair fell softly on her shoulders, framed her gentle face. “The exam is two weeks away”, she responded and sat down on the chair next to me, while she looked over my notes. “I know, still it’s important and I’ve only just got my scholarship extension” I told her and I got an understandingly nodding as a reply. Molly didn’t have to worry about that sort of stuff, but I had to, because my parents couldn’t pay my university tuitions and at that moment I couldn’t find a part time job. “Can I help you?” she asked me as a reply I shook my head. “No, I just need to read this”. She understood she wasn’t only empathetic; she also was a good student. “Okay, if you need me you have my number, please don’t hesitate to call me John”, she stood up, placed a short kiss on my cheek and left.

Molly and I became friends the first day we met at uni. Right from the start we had a connection. She knew that I wasn’t interested and I knew she already had a boyfriend, so it wasn’t complicated.

I sat there for two more hours, taking notes before the librarian politely told me to leave and I had to pack my books into my backpack and leave. I walked over the dark campus; most of the students were already in their dormitories or a pub, if not somewhere else.  
I just walked to my small flat, a one room apartment, but it was enough for me and the only flat in London I could afford. I just went straight to bed.

******* Sherlock Homels ********

I woke up the next morning when my alarm clock made that annoying noise. “It’s too early”, I mumbled even though I knew I was alone and nobody could hear my nagging. It had been a damn heavy night and a bit of glitter was still on my skin. I noted I would need another shower before I could attend chemistry class, because I didn’t want people to know, what I did in addition to uni. I got up and headed straight for the shower where luckily all the glitter washed off my skin fairly easily and so I had nothing to worry about, not that anyone cared anyway. I grabbed my books and went to class. Good for me, I lived near the campus, so my walk was short.

At that early hour only a few students sat in the room and I could take a look over the little crowd.  
My attention was captured by some blonde kid that sat in the third row. I walked over and sat a few seats away from him. I had to admit that he was quite good looking, one of the reasons I started to observe him. He was 19 maybe 20, but not much older. He wasn’t a chemistry student, no maybe medicine. He must have studied long yesterday. His clothes looked creased and scabby, probably has a scholarship and lives in a small flat.  
I didn’t immediately notice him look at me, but when I did I quickly looked away. Had he saw how long I’d looked at him?  
More people were in the class room then and the professor already arrived. Of Course I wasn’t interested in what he was talking about and I didn’t even know why I was there. Luckily I brought my books with me and could read more interesting stuff.  
My phone vibrated in my pocket >>Hey Sherly, how is class today - GL> You can call me by my full name, Greg, its Sherlock if you can’t remember that. And you know that class is boring - SH>Don’t be such a killjoy, Sherlock. Wanna go out drinking tonight? –GL> No. You know I don’t have time for that –SH>How was the interview, John- Molly>Well except that I didn’t know that it was a gay club it was good - John>What? Well is this so bad? >No, why? My sisters a lesbian, so I don’t really mind that, but that information would have been nice to know before the interview>maybe they’ll hire you anyway

 

******* John Watson *******

The day went better than expected. Principles of pathology, the class today, was interesting and the professor praised me for my knowledge, finally. When I was at my flat I tried to find some skinny black jeans that I fitted into. I didn’t have many clothes, how could I afford them? That’s why I needed a job. I found one pair, they were old, had little rips. I put them on. They were skin tight. I found a black shirt, styled my messy hair a little and liked the man who looked back from the mirror.  
I made my way to the club, it was already open and I walked in, searched for the little guy that hired me and found him at the bar, I approached him “Here I am”, I announced and gained a smile “Hey John, I didn’t introduced myself yesterday, Gonna do that now. I’m Jim, Jim Moriarty, but just call me Jim like everyone else”, I smiled and he reached for my hand to shake it.  
“Get behind the bar now John, the next dance will start soon and the guys will want to have their drinks then”.  
I did what he ordered me to do, so I stood behind the bar and this was the first time I took a thorough look over the crowd. The guys seemed all to be in their thirties to fifties, rich, maybe powerful guys, who came here.  
Some came to the bar and I handed them out the drinks. I didn’t get large tips when I worked in the pub after graduation. I got a few glances off them, but when the music turned on and the first guy stepped out, all their glances went onstage. I didn’t have a chance to look, because I needed to replace some empty bottles.

******* Sherlock Homles ********

It was my second night in a row, Jim asked me because so many blokes requested me, damn needy, horny old men. The music turned on and I made my way on stage. The crowd cheered and I winked at some of them, just to please them. I made a small pirouette just to show them my whole wonderful outfit. I tried to look at the new bartender, unluckily he was hiding.  
I made an oona spin, just to show them how flexible I am and how good I can do that job. The guys cheered for everything, mostly because I wore my tight and short purple shirt that soon found its way to the ground then I was only wearing my tight black panties which drove all of them mad.  
I knew my skills, I knew how I had to move to get all of them a boner and rock hard.  
I made a floater transition and slid softly to the ground when I finally saw our new bartender. My eyes widened for a moment and I stopped for a split second, unable to notice anything else. I started to dance again, made my moves, turned them on, while I kept my eyes on the bartender.  
I knew him; he was the guy from chemistry class. Why did he look so good in his shirt? I danced around the pole trying to distract myself. It wouldn’t be a good idea to get a boner while dancing; it would be unprofessional and would bring up false hopes.  
I danced for ten more minutes, before with a cheering audienc. I left the stage and went to my changing room. I sat down, my head still dizzy from my thoughts. A knock on my door “Come in Jim”, I said and brushed my hair. “Shezza”, his voice sounded so serious “I saw you looking at our new sweetheart”, he smiled, but I could see that it didn’t touch his eyes. “Yes, he is a hottie”, I replied and he rolled his eyes. “Listen, I warned you. I can’t fire you, you are my main attraction and you saw those men staring at you, but I need him. He brought all the guys to the bar and made good money, so don’t scare this little boy away” He never talked to me like that, so serious. I smiled “Okay, I’ll try to hold myself back, but you can’t forbid me to look at him” he nodded “Thanks, you have a second dance tonight, so get ready”, he kissed me on the cheek.  
He cared for me and he knew I couldn’t leave, I needed the money. He would never let me leave, he needed my like I needed him.

********** John Watson ********

I saw the dancer, he was cute and he seemed familiar to me, but I couldn’t remember where I met him, so I concentrated on my work. All the blokes came to the bar after the dance. Damn they all smelled like too much aftershave and testosterone. Jim came over when another dancer came on stage and most of the guys turned around again. “Hey hun, how’s it going?” he smiled. “I’ve never got so many tips”, I joked and he laughed. I didn’t know if it was a serious laughter or if he was just polite. “Have you met the dancers yet?”  
“No, they all seem pretty occupied”, I smiled and actually I had no time and was not really interested in the dancers. “Well you’ll get to know them after we close, they’ll all need a drink”, he smiled and then left me, so I started to work again. More people got in and I was busy even though a few guys were dancing on the stage, until the first dancer came on stage again. He wore a different outfit now, some military clothing and way too much glitter. He smiled at me for a second and I smiled back. He looked cute, I had to admit it.

I watched him dancing for a full hour and it seemed like he looked at me the whole time, while he slid down his pole and let his clothes fall down to the floor.  
When he finished he had more money in his pants than I ever had in my hands or bank account. The old men left and the dancers approached me for their after-work drink.  
They were nice and welcomed me. They flirted with me and I was quite confused. After I cleared up that I am not gay they all laughed and whispered to each other.  
The lad, who had danced before came out of his changing room. He wore only a silk dressing gown wrapped round him, secured by a flimsy waist belt. Somehow nobody seemed to mind that except me. “Shezza”, a dancer, greeted him chipper. He had introduced himself as Diamond Spankside to me, but without paying attention Shezza walked passed him, leaned over the bar and purred with a deep voice “A vodka lemon darling” For a second I was irritated, but then I mixed him his drink. Jokingly I winked at him “I saw you looking at me”, because I noticed him watching me narrowly while I made his drink.


	2. A sudden meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again. They will meet again. Cause John made an invetation Sherlock couldnt refuse. Even though he as angry cause Molly spread around uni that Shezza was an exotic dancer

********** Sherlock Holmes ************

This guy made me speechless for a moment. He noticed me watching? When? Was I so obvious? “Don’t know what to say, Shezza?” “Shut up Joe, I was just admiring our new beauty”, I replied bugged. The new bartender smiled, but I saw how nervous he became within seconds. I smiled, I had my confidence back. “Oh hun, I know you saw me, did you like what I presented you?” my smile turned into a grin, because I saw he got even more nervous.  
“Too much glitter”, he just needed a second to regain his confidence that was impressive. I laughed “Oh hun, you don’t have any idea how this works, so your better to not open your pretty little mouth if you have anything intelligent to say” He just replied with a sheepish smile before he started to clean the bar. He aroused my interest, because I couldn’t deduce everything and that made me even more curious. Was he interested in me or not? Did he even like guys? I smiled; I totally wanted to find that out. I opened my dressing gown so that he could see my bare chest. Oh, how sweet was his short look, how cute it was that his cheeks turned slowly red. The other guys didn’t notice it, stupid idiots. Keeping my promise would be hard if this lad always reacted like that when I started to undress. Jim came over and he gave me a monitory look that I instantly closed my dressing gown again. He was spoiling all the fun right now, but I knew if I wouldn’t behave he would be mad and would pay me less. Damn I needed the money.  
“John you can go home now, I see you cleaned up already. We’ll see you tomorrow”, he kissed him on the cheek, lucky guy, I wished I could have done that. But finally I knew what his name was. He said goodbye and went home.  
The other dancers chattered and tattled about the blokes that visited today, but I was occupied with thinking about our bartender, John. What a boring name for such an interesting guy.

************ John Watson **********

I I was so happy when I finally got to bed even though I didn’t fall asleep straight away, but it was so relaxing. The day was exhausting. The blokes kept me busy the whole night, but it was totally worth it. I made so much money and finally I could buy more books. Only one thing kept me from sleeping, it was that one dancer. I saw how he opened his gown, I saw his chest and it made me blush? Why did I blush? I had seen bare chests before. I was Rugby Captain back in school and college and we showered together, this was never an issue. I didn’t know when I fell asleep but luckily early enough that I got enough rest. In the morning I woke up and had time for a morning jog. So I slipped into my comfy pants and shirt, went outside and started walking. The air was filled with the morning dew and the wind was swirling around me that it pushed me forwards. I almost forgot who much I enjoyed this. Absently I walked towards the campus, it was my usual route. That was the reason I didn’t notice the guy sitting on the stairs in front of the chemistry faculty until I almost stumbled over his long, lanky legs. “Oh hun, you need to watch where you are walking, you could have hurt yourself”, I looked up and saw Shezza, the dancer from the strip club, what was he doing here? He took a pull on his cigarette and snapped the stub on the ground. My face must have looked a bit too surprised because he asked cheeky “Did you forget how to speak?” he grinned and I could have sworn it looked a bit devilish. When my mouth finally started to work again I said “I didn’t. And you seem very rude, not to put your legs aside when you see a man jog along” I wanted to sound ruder than I actually did. “Well if you don’t watch where you walk”, he repeated himself and I just shook my head. That was odd, meeting him here at the campus when I actually thought he was just a dancer. I wanted to leave, wanted to go. “You thought I would be a full time stripper, huh?” Shezza asked and his smile didn’t vanish from his face. I looked at him “Yeah, I guess so”, I insecurely replied and Shezza laughed. It was deep, warm laughter. I surveyed him. He wore a tight purple Shirt, black skinny jeans and expensive brogues. Damn his clothes looked more valuable than my whole furnishings in my tiny flat. He noticed my look and my cheeks turned pink. “Well I am not, I study chemistry, most of the time”, another confident smile and somehow I was impressed. “What semester?” I asked curiously and he responded “Second like you”, I was surprised, how did he know? “I know much more about you than you know about me” he raised himself, stood right before me and now was the first time I noticed that he was taller than me. I raised my eyebrow, I was sceptical, and how could he know anything about me. “First of all you are a medical student mostly likely you’re here because you got a scholarship because neither you nor your parents could afford to pay tuition. You own a small flat, most likely a one-room apartment”, as he talked I got more and more confused and surprised. “You played rugby for, 6 no, seven years but after graduation you stopped playing, still you are working out almost every day”, he smiled, it was a confident smile.

*********** Sherlock Holmes **********

I watched his face the whole time as I talked and I saw his confusion, but when John said “That was amazing”, I was the one who got surprised “What?” I couldn’t believe what the former Rugby Player just said “It was amazing. How did you?” I interrupted him to counteract my own perplexity “I observed and deduced from what I observed” I tried to figure out what John was thinking “Freaking amazing”, I’d almost blushed, almost. “You think so?” “Yeah, you’re amazing, a genius”.

“That’s not what people normally say”, oh god, how true was that. “What do they normally say?” he asked and he really seemed to care “Piss off”, I chuckled. I didn’t want him to notice that it hurt me. Not now, not in front of everyone. I couldn’t interpret his look, was he caring, what was that expression on his face? “Sometimes people don’t get when a real genius is standing in front of them and some people can’t face the truth”, he smiled and it was real, an honest smile just for me? “Well go for your jog, class is going to start soon for you”, I turned around, this conversation made me feel far too uncomfortable for my taste. No one ever told me I was a genius or amazing, not even my own brother. I am used to being called a prick, arsehole or even worse. But I heard him say “Hope I see you again, maybe outside of the club” I just waved, didn’t say a word, cause this time I blushed and I didn’t want him to notice.

*********** John Watson ********

He left, left me standing there impressed and confused, but mostly impressed when I finally continued my jog my mind kept working. I tried to figure out what of me gave him so many hints of who I am. I expected the shower to wash the thoughts away, but unluckily it didn’t. This guy must be a true genius, so why did he work in that strip club?

“John, good morning”, I came out of my flat and Molly already waited outside. “Hey”, I greeted her with a short hug. “How was your first day at the club?” she asked, naturally she didn’t forget about that, how could she. “Interesting”, I replied and reached into my bag back to pull out an expensive anatomy book. I could see in her face that she was surprised. “I bought it, on my way home, from the tips I got last night”. I was so proud to actually afford something on my own without landing some money from parents or sister. “Old rich blokes give good tips”, I honestly confessed as we walked to class. Molly laughed “One good argument to keep that job anyway”.  
I joined her laughter “A chemistry student from here works there too”, I told her and she got even more excited “Who? Do I know him? Does he work with you at the bar?” she asked too many questions at once, so I tried to answer them one by one. “I don’t know his name and I am not sure if you know him. And no, he is a dancer. His alias is Shezza” I shared these things with her because I knew she wouldn’t leave me alone until she knew every single detail so she could chatter about it with her friends. Still she seemed disappointed “Well that isn’t much, does he dance well?” Now she grinned. “Well he is the main attraction” I said calmly. She stopped in the middle of the road and I needed to grab her hand and drag her along with me. “He studies chemistry and he is a dancer?” she looked more surprised than I was. “Molly, we are already late”, I announced and just pulled her with me. We got the last seats and the room was already full.  
“Was he good?” she asked again and I rolled my eyes, because a few students turned around. “I don’t know. He can dance, but I am not interested in such things” I whispered. I didn’t want to attract any more attention than I already had. I must have sounded annoyed because she turned away and started to wildly tap on her phone.

************ Sherlock Holmes ***********

It was a boring class and unfortunately I sat between some girls. Gosh, I never got why they have to sit themselves next to me. They seemed to chatter about something, that I wasn’t really interested in until I heard “His dancing name is Shezza, weird name”, that girl with the long blonde hair and chewed fingernails knew my dancing name? How could she? John. He must have told somebody. Damn boy, he caused so much trouble.  
““Well I think it sounds exotic”, the other girl replied. I didn’t want everyone to know I was a dancer, not here. This was my job. “He is a gay dancer. Molly didn’t say where”  
At least that was one thing the boy got right. Was Molly his girlfriend? Lowered my chances, but I could handle that. “Linda, we need to go to this bar and see this lad”, said the girl on my left and the right one just sighed “I would never watch a faggot dance”, she said in disgust and damn she tried my patience. “Well none of the faggots wanna see you there”, I replied as casual as I could. I stood up, left the girls without any explanation.  
I was angry. How could he tell anyone about this? Didn’t he know that it needed to be a secret? Why did I have an alias? Just for fun?  
I was walking over to my flat when I walked into someone, of course I wasn’t noticing the other people. When I looked up who did I see?

John.

“Thanks. Because of your sweet girlfriend people will figure out who this exotic dancer named Shezza is” my voice was filled with anger. “Because of my what?” John just replied “Your girlfriend” I said and sounded still angry. Finally he seemed to understand. “She isn’t my girlfriend and I am sorry. I didn’t know she would spread it all around”, he excused himself. “Poor excuse. Next time I will kick your balls”  
He made my life more complicated than it already was and this wasn’t what I wanted, not at all. “They don’t know your name, nobody knows where you work and they don’t know what you look like so why worry so much?” John asked and the calmness in his voice made me rage. “It doesn’t take these girls much to put their nose in stuff that they don’t need to know about”, didn’t he get how important this job was to me? “I’m sorry. I won’t tell Molly anything else. Calm down”, he said and smiled. How that damn attractive smile got me, I relaxed for a second. “Good, see you John”  
I didn’t want this conversation to hold on much longer.


	3. It's not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they go on a date or is it just a normal meeting to get to know each other?

************** John Watson ******************

 

“Wait”, I said and grabbed for Shezzas wrist. I let it go when he turned around and looked at me. I smiled, softly “I want to get to know you”

His face didn’t show any emotion and it seemed like he had any which made me shiver for a second. Still he aroused my interest. Still I wanted to know him better. “You don’t know what you are asking for”, he replied and his voice sounded much darker than before. “All that I am asking for is that you go out with me, we get a cup of coffee and we talk”, I said. “Today 6 o’clock in front of the club, don’t be late”, Shezza said and I smiled. “Good”, I let him leave. He didn’t seem to enjoy our little meeting, but I got what I wanted.

I got home and tried on different outfits until I wore a white shirt, my old rugby jacket and tight blue jeans that I found in the back of my closet. I got a call “John?” it was Molly’s voice “Yes, what can I do for you?” I asked and went into my tiny bathroom. “Hey, can you tell me the name of the dancer?” I heard other voices around her. “No, I don’t know it. Oh and thanks for gossiping so much he was mad at me”, I harshly said and hung up.

I knew that she would talk to me the next day, but right now I didn’t wanna talk, I didn’t wanna gossip and especially not about Shezza.

 

*************** Sherlock Holmes ****************

I lit up my cigarette and leaned against the wall. I waited for John. A look on my watch, five minutes left.

I had to admit I was a little nervous, but just because he could figure out my real name and blare it out to his stupid friend. I took a drag from my cigarette when I saw him turning around the corner. I saw that he was smiling, a nervous smile. “Hey handsome”, I          purred in a deep voice. “Hey”, John replied and I saw he kept thinking about my name “I didn’t told you my name yet”, I said and he looked at me in confusion. “Still amazing” he inaudible murmured. “Let’s go okay?” I just started to walk to the closest café to which I went very often. I helped Angelo once and since then I helped him he granted me generous discounts. “Sherlock, nice to see you”, I sighed, why did Angelo had to greet me with my first name “Hey Angelo, a table for too” I pointed behind me where John was standing.

 

************* John Watson**************

Sherlock, what an extraordinary name for an extraordinary lad. “Oh you brought a date”, the chubby, older man who Sherlock called Angelo looked at me and smiled “I am not his date” I sheepishly replied. Why should I be his date? We just wanted to drink a cuppa coffee. Angelo pointed to a table near the window where we now sat across from each other. “So Sherlock, anything you and your date want is one the house”, Angelo said with a wink. “I am not his date”, I repeated and looked at Sherlock, and didn’t he want to correct the man? “Just bring us a coffee please”, Sherlock said and then he looked at me.

Angelo went away to make the coffee. “So you don’t have a girlfriend?” It seemed that he was a little bit surprised “Girlfriend? No, not really my area” “Oh, right then”, I paused for a second to figure out what to say “Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way” he looked at me “I know its fine”.

“So you’ve got a boyfriend?” “No” “Right, okay. You’re unattached like me. Fine. Good”, oh bloody hell what was that? 100 % utter Bullshit. An awkward silence followed and I looked down on the menu, even though I wouldn’t order something. “John, um... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and studies and while I am flattered by your interest I'm—“, I wanted to interrupt him “No”, but he continued “really not looking for someone”, oh damn. I pulled myself deep into that shit.

“No, I am not asking – no. I was just saying. It’s all fine” I could have punched myself right now. “Good. Thank you”, he said and there was a little smile.

 

********** Sherlock Holmes ***************

 

What was that? This conversation took an unexpected turn. “I know, by the way, that you wouldn’t even be ready for this. You would have a sexual crisis and I am not the one who will go through this”. I would have made Jim proud if he could have heard this but he didn’t. Why do I always say smart things when there are no people around to notice?

I looked at him and he starred at me, with his mouth open “Close your mouth please” John shook his head and looked at me “What was that?” he asked “I asked you to close your –“he interrupted me “No, no. I wouldn’t be ready for what?” “You’re not ready for a gay relationship. You consider yourself as heterosexual”, I said “From what I observed you aren’t gay, but you might be bisexual”

His face turned into a bright red and I couldn’t figure out if he was ashamed or angry. There is always a fine line between them. “John?” it was quite unusual for him not to reply and I got a bit insecure.

He looked at Angelo who came over with two cups and…

 

************ John Watson*******************

 

…… a fucking candle? “Your coffee” Angelo said with a smile “Good luck”, I could hear him whisper to Sherlock. Oh no, this wasn’t a bloody date and I wasn’t interested in guys, was I? “For your information I am neither interested in you nor any other guy” my voice sounded harsher than I wanted but he just shrugged. “None of my concern”, Sherlock replied. “Fine” I reached for the cup and took a sip out of it.

“So why are you dancing at this club?” I wanted to get him to know and if he wouldn’t talk to me I would start to ask questions. “I did ballet when I was younger and after I ran away from home, I needed a job”, Sherlock calmly said. I needed to concentrate that my mouth wouldn’t fell open again. “What? Do you think I can afford a flat in London just with my good looking?” he smiled, this arrogant and confident smile. I shook my head “Sorry. For you I must be like an open book, well everyone must be, but you… you are a mystery. So many secrets, so many unpredictable things about you” I began to smile “You don’t want to know so much about me, really” he still had this confident smile on his lips, but it didn’t touch his eyes.

“Oh come on, you’re not a junkie or somethin’”

 

************** Sherlock Holmes ******************

 

I flinched almost unnoticeable. Out of all people he shouldn’t know. Jim did know, the only person who knew, next to Mycroft. “And if I am a junkie?” I grinned, I wanted to provoke him. He just smiled at me, this cute, charming smile “Well then I would be surprised how good you can hide it and would not believe it”, John said. Oh I am good at hiding. Did it my entire puberty. “Sweet, innocent John you need to get me to know before you can say such things”.

He did know so little about me and I wasn’t able to share it with him. I didn’t trust him, not with that stuff I already had dealt with. John took a sip from his coffee and then looked up to me again. His eyes, grey and blue, couldn’t figure out which colour it really was and they fascinated me. They looked like dark clouds on a rainy day, when the sun shines a little bit through them.

How poetic, Sherlock, how poetic, I said to myself. “What will you do after uni?” the former Rugby Player asked me. I smiled “Become a fulltime stripper” I joked and he really laughed. Did he really get the joke? “I wanna become a surgeon, maybe join the army, like you said become an army doctor” he got it maybe; maybe he was not as stupid as I thought he was.

The message came in when I was about to say something. I grabbed my phone, read the message and sighed. “What’s wrong?” John asked with the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen. “Have to work again” I murmured.  
“I have to work too”, and somehow it was a relief to know he’d be there too.

 

***************John Watson************

 

I looked at Sherlock for a long while. His ebony curls were framing his pale face. His cheek bones seemed to be sharp like razors. “Can you hand me your phone?” Sherlock asked suddenly. “What for?” was my responding question. “Just give it to me, will you?” he said demanding and I got my phone out of my pocket. He typed something really fast and then handed it back to me.  
I was more than confused, didn’t he really just used my phone for a simple text?  
Instead of asking what he had sent my question was: “What else do you know about me?” His eyes began to glister and he showed me one of the most beautiful smiles I’ve ever seen.   
“You moved out, because your father is disappointed in the career you’ve chosen. That’s why he didn’t support you with the financials. You still consider if you should join the military or not. You have a sibling, most likely a brother who’s got drinking habits you dislike” Sherlock listed easily all of that.   
“Amazing”, I murmured to myself and he smiled again as he would be proud on himself and his deductions. “How?” I was so astonished. “I observe and deduce, as I told you. You live in an apartment, the keys in your pocket. You have still the flyer of the military in your pocket too. ‘Think about it’ is written in scrawly letters on it. Your phone. It’s expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you’re looking for a flatshare – you wouldn’t waste money on this. It’s a gift, then. Scratches. Not one, many over time. It’s been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn’t treat his one luxury item like this, so it’s had a previous owner. Next bit’s easy. You know it already” “The engraving” He went on “Harry Watson: clearly a family member who’s given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man’s gadget. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently – this model’s only six months old. Marriage in trouble then – six months on he’s just given it away. If she’d left him, he would have kept it. People do – sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You’re looking for cheap accommodation, but you’re not going to your brother for help: that says you’ve got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don’t like his drinking” More than surprised I asked “How can you possibly know about the drinking?”  
He still smiled “Shot in the dark. Power connection: tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man’s phone; never see a drunk’s without them”

 

*********** Sherlock Holmes ********************

“This is extraordinary”, John said and I said perplexed “You think so? Did I get anything wrong?” I asked. I needed to know, I disliked being wrong, no I hated it and more than that I hate not knowing.   
“Harry and me don’t get on, never have, we’re trying. They having difficulties but they are working it out, and Harry is a drinker” I knew I was right about most things “Spot on, then. I didn’t expect to be right about everything”. John smiled “Harry is short for Harriet”, I froze for a second. How could I get that out of focus “Harry’s your sister, there is always something”, I said a little surprised after John pointed my mistake out. “You are amazing” “John, you are repeating yourself”, I said with a sheepish smile and felt how my cheeks slowly turned into a rose shade. “ Thou I don’t mind those compliments. It’s better than being insulted”, I tried to joke to cover my uncertainty.   
“All of these were your deductions?” the medical student asked and I simply nodded. “Brilliant”, John took another sip out of his cup. “What do you do when you’re not at the uni or the club?”, he asked me and I sighed. He really wanted to know something about me “Experiments” a simple reply should get him off. “What experiments?” did he really need to be so curious about me? “Right now I try to figure how cells begin to decay in different premises”, I explained. “Human cells decay faster under heat”, John announced “Smart kid”, I said smirking.


	4. Coitus Interruptus

***************** John Watson **************

When I came home I smiled the whole time that my cheeks began to hurt a bit. It was nice to talk with the farouche Sherlock. Now I knew his name and even though he didn’t like talking about himself I even got a few information out of him. I got myself ready for a little work-out before work.  
When I came to work Jim was already waiting for me. “John, nice to see you”, he said but he sounded like he wanted more than a nice chat. “Today’s a special we’re going to make a little military show, you need to dress yourself”. I looked down. I wore the same outfit as in my first night. “Why? Don’t I look good?” I joked and he remained in seriousness. “You do. But we have a motto night once a month and everyone has to dress up”, Jim said and I simply nodded. “Do you have cloth for me?” I asked, because I didn’t own that sorta cloth”  
“Sure, they hang in Shezzas dressing room”, Jim said and showed me the rough direction.  
I walked over, knocked on the door but got no reply. I walked in and saw two outfits and one wouldn’t definitely fit me. It was a small top, that didn’t even cover the whole chest. And the shorts left out a huge spot at the back. Damn did that thing even cover anything? The next outfit was luckily mine and looked more suitable. It was a nice camouflage shirt and tight jeans. I could live with that. I undressed myself when the door opened and a surprised Sherlock stood in the door.  
I stood there in my red boxer shorts, blushed and looked at him.  
“That’s a nice view, but I guess you’re not here for that” he smirked at me and went over to the dresser. I grabbed the jeans and put it on as fast as I could. “You don’t have to be ashamed”

 

************ Sherlock Holmes *********************

“I am not ashamed” John stuttered a little while he closed fly and button of his jeans. “Of course, why should you be ashamed” my voice was as dark as it could be and I saw how John shuddered just a little which boosted my self-esteem even more.  
I said when I started to undress myself. John looked at me. Kind of cute how he blushed”. He dressed himself and damn he looked so good. Muscle guy. “The military motto suits you” I said with a smirk on my lips and the bartenders cheeks turned bright pink again. It was way too cute. I started to undress myself and got into my silken dressing grown.  
He looked at me and he was fully dressed now, what a shame. But that shirt was skin tight and you could see the muscles through. Oh that was a sweet view and even though it was gone by now I saved it in my mind palace, I could use it later.  
“So you will wear this?” he asked me and I nodded while I walked passed him and let me sink on the chair in front of my mirror “It suits me very well, you’ll see”, Jim would have hated me for that but Johns look was worth it. “I am not gay” he said as I would accused him.  
“Oh darling, I know that you’re not gay, but right now I would appreciate if you’d leave me so that I can get ready” The shirt on my shoulders now slid down my shoulders. “Of course” Johns voice sounded like he was still confused and his view made it even more obvious but he turned around and closed the door behind him as he left.  
I put some makeup on and get into my sweet outfit. I loved it. I put only a little glitter on and afterwards lid up one of my cigarettes and starred at the man looking back from the mirror. Sometimes I liked it, today I didn’t. Hope Jim won’t mind if I’d get a little happier.  
When I came out on stage, my head was calm. Normally it was like a rough sea, wild and troubling. But right now it was so silent inside my head that I could concentrate fully on the dancing and John. I looked at him and at that state he looked even more handsome than ever. I looked at him the whole time while I made my moves. I got enough money to survive another week, luckily

 

******************** John Watson ***************

I stood at the bar and served the old geezer. It was full and I didn’t expect that so many blokes came to see that military day. Aren’t they all traumatized? Well seemed they aren’t.  
Jim looked over the crowd and every now and then I saw that he looked over to me. I felt a little controlled but it was understandable.  
Every now and then I looked over to Sherlock on the stage. He seemed to be electrified and danced a little different than usual. I couldn’t make out what was so different about Sherlock tonight, but there had to be.  
A few dancers later Jim announced that the club would close in a few and so these old blokes went home. I cleaned the bar and made the dancers their drinks. I was occupied with exchanging the bottles when I heard someone humming and coming to the bar.  
I looked up and saw Sherlock, who seemed to hover over the floor. Jim looked at him “At work Shezza?” he said sharply but Sherlock only smiled and walked passed him.  
“Make me a sex on the beach and maybe then a drink”, Sherlock purred at me and throw me for a loop. “Shezza!” Jim’s voice sounded strict and rigid. Sherlock sighed softly “Just make me a sex on the beach, handsome” he said to me and I did what I’ve been asked for.

*************** Sherlock Holmes ***************

I was still on my high and gosh I felt so good right now. What would I give if my head was always so calm? I guess almost everything. 

John looked so confused when he put my drink on the counter. I thanked him and blew a kiss over to him. What I didn’t expect was that he caught the kiss and placed it with a smile on his left cheek. Why again wasn’t I allowed to fuck this handsome guy? Oh yes, we are working together, such a shame. I would love to get fucked by him the whole night.  
“Shezza?” Jims voice pulled me out of my day dream and I looked over to him “Yes love?” I said really softly and smiled at him. “We talked about this”, his voice was way too concerned and I didn’t like that right now. “I know, I know” I stopped him with waving my hand and looked at John again who chattered with the other boys. It made me a bit jealous, I had to admit it, because look at this handsome sweetheart, so innocent and didn’t even know that he fell for guys.  
John looked over to me and presented me a sheepish smile this smile made me curious and our meeting, date whatever I call it was interesting. “Hey sweetheart”, I addressed him and but on my most seductive smile for him when he came over to me and started to clean the bar in front of me.  
“What is it?” he asked and sounded a bit stressed out. I figured out that his medical class will write exams soon I could use this chance to get to know him, well or seduce him.

****************** John Watson *************************

I was a little confused when Sherlock called me sweetheart even though I should get used to that already and I wanted to know what he wanted. Right now all I had on my mind were these exams that were only 1 week ahead. It stressed me out, because I needed to get good even better grades to get my scholarship expanded.  
“Need help with studying?” the dark curled dancer with the sex a beach in his hand asked and I was a little surprised that the arrogant Sherlock asked me that. “I don’t think so I just have to read some books” I replied and he seemed to be a little disappointed with my answer that I gave him. “You are learning for anatomy I can help you with this” Sherlock said with a wink and I intuitive rolled my eyes but still laughed. What did he want from me? One moment he didn’t even seemed to care about me and in the next he wants some more time to spend with me. 

“I get it; you’re still not ready but I will wait for you”, Sherlock said and it was a quite different smile on his lips, one I haven’t seen before.  
With the drink in his hand he stood up, blew me another kiss and then went to his dressing room.

Jim gave me a look which I couldn’t interpret and as he could read my mind he said “Shezza is supposed to keep the hands and his dick away from you” I was quite surprised about that but it only seemed logical “I won’t let this happen” I said to him and was sure about that but somehow he didn’t seemed convinced “I count on that”.

 

********************************** Sherlock Holmes ***********************************

When I opened the door of my dressing room Dustin was sitting on my dressing table just with his shorts on that revealed much of his skin. I walked over to him “What do you want?”, I asked even if I already knew where this would lead to. “I thought we could have a nice chat” Dustin said and I could smell his testosterone. His hands rested on my hips and with a quick movement he pulled me closer “I know your talking fewer words more moaning” I said and let him do what he wanted to. Who could deny a shag from a gay with a dick like this? He quickly undressed me and turned me over that I faced the mirror. I bend over and let him see what he was about to get. I heared him pant behind me and I said “Second drawer from the left”   
He pressed to fingers inside of me, the usual routine before the actual shagging. I moaned and tried to act like I was into what he was doing. My colleague seemed to enjoy himself and I gave him what he wanted to hear. Panting, moaning and gasping a loud “Yes” when he finally pressed his rock hard dick inside of me.


	5. Why did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out with Sherlock is always trouble! John should

*******************Sherlock Holmes ***********************

Dustin could be lucky that I let him fuck me, when I am not on my high I wouldn’t even dare to think about that. But if I couldn’t have John I would have to get along with what I get. His hands now lingered on my hips and I kept myself moving so that he was moving in and out over and over again. His moans were loud, deep and I enjoyed that sound. I reached between my own legs, curled my finger around my own boner. In the same rhythm as Dustin was thrusting into me I started to move my hand up and down. Once in a while I let my thumb slid over my tip which made me moan even harder. Dustin just found the right rhythm and position so that he could thrust and hit my prostate over and over again. I screamed my lungs out. When the door flashed open and I turned my head around just to see John standing there who instantly slammed the door shut.

 

************ John Watson *******************

I heard both guys swearing but it seemed like they finished what they started, because I heard loud moans and screams which was more than awkward for me and wait there for my cloth that I really needed. So I just walked up and down the floor and waited for the door to finally open. When finally Dustin came out of the room and went straight to the bar without even saying a word to me. I couldn’t take a thorough look at him, because I stood there in total confusion and my look was captured my Sherlock who stood naked in front of the dressing table. “Lucky you interrupted my shag?” his breath was still heavy when he spoke his words. I entered the room slowly; somehow I expected that something else was about to happen. “Want to make it up that you stormed in?” Sherlock asked with a self-confident smile and instead of replying I surveyed him with a short, but thorough look. Right now Sherlock didn’t really looked like he cared about dressing, but I did.

“I won’t fuck you” was my reply when my mouth finally started to work again and my words sounded very determined. “What a shame” he commented and now I started to undress myself. I wanted to finally go home, because this was a pretty awkward nightmare I’ve gotten into.

Sherlock looked at me and I clarified that I was just changing my cloth and jumped into my own pair of jeans. I heard him sigh and this made me chuckle.

 

**************  Sherlock Holmes ***************

I looked over to John when he began to chuckle it caused a warm feeling inside my stomach which rather surprised me. His warm, adorable and overwhelming chuckle, but I realized he really didn’t want to fuck me, well not right now. “Then you have to make me one more drink”, I suggested that would grant me more time to try to seduce him. After he gave me a smile I started to get dressed again, because I didn’t want to come out of my dressing room naked when Jim was still here. He would jaw me and there was no use for that. 

John already left the room and I expected him to wait for me at the bar unluckily when I arrived there he was already gone which disappointed me. I looked at Jim and I knew that he wouldn’t tell me where John went and probably didn’t even want to.  Still disappointed I went outside and then a voice calmly said “I won’t make you a drink, but I will pay for one” and recognized that It was Johns in a split of a second. The smile on my face must have been enough as an answer and John went with me to the next club that still had open.

 

**************John Watson****************

I didn’t have the nerve to explain to the other dancers and Jim why I’d make a drink for Sherlock so I take him out for a drink. _Why am I doing this again?_ Sherlock looked over to me and still smiled when we entered the bar which was pretty crowded and the bartender gave us a weird look. I would’ve cared but Sherlock pulled me to a free table in a corner of the bar.

Sherlock glanced at me and said “So you still want to make it up to me?” his eyes looked different and I couldn’t tell why I even bothered with looking so deep into them, but there was something about them. They were greyish today but I’d bet yesterday they were more greenish. “Do you lose yourself in my eyes?” Sherlock suddenly broke the silence between us and my cheeks turned into a soft, rose shade. “I am tired and yes I make it up with a drink”, I commented his question and his smile made me feel uncomfortable.

The waiter came over, took our order and went straight away to the bar again. “Why didn’t you lock the door anyway?” I questioned him and he seemed to be confused. The genius Sherlock seemed to be confused and then answered with regained confidence “I don’t had to, but Dustin should have, for his own stamina” I laughed, this answer was hilarious that Sherlock wasn’t even ashamed that I walked in on him.

 

He leaned over “If it had been you, I’d locked the door” he whispered and again I blushed.

 

************ Sherlock Holmes ********************

I saw how John’s cheeks turned into a nice rose shade when I whispered to him. How gorgeous he was tonight and it was hard not to press my lips on his right now. Oh how much I wanted to kiss him, feel his lips on mine and maybe his dick inside of me. Slowly I leaned in and was surprised that John didn’t instantly back off, instead he stayed where he was “Are you really going to do that?” John interrupted my attempt of getting a kiss. I sighed “I tried” was my respond “As I said I am not gay” now John moved back and smiled “Let us talk about the fact that you are bisexual” his face turned from red to white and his cheeks remained red now. John began to stutter “I…I am not”

My laughter stopped when the waiter came over and asked if I was laughing about him which I negated. He handed us our drinks and went back to his work and finally John find his speech back “I currently dated a girl” he seemed to be confident that this was going to convince me but I simply explained “This doesn’t mean that you won’t shag a guy” and he blushed again. I could see in his eyes that this thought confused him.

 ***********John Watson*********** **  
**

What was this talk all about? Did he want to seduce me or convince me that I would shag him? “If you say so” I simply put his comment off and Sherlock started to laugh. “Oh, now you laugh about me?” this wasn’t really the way I wanted to holdup this conversation, but somehow his laughter made me feel completely weird. What was it about him that was so different than anybody else? “I go to the loo, don’t run away handsome”, Sherlock commanded and I simply nodded.

I sipped from my drink and was occupied to figure out what made me so speechless when Sherlock was around. He was just a boy like everyone else. Right when I was about to finish my drink I heard noises out of the toilet. Sceptical I got up and opened the door when I saw what happened. Sherlock lay on the ground shouting “Stop it bloody bastard” while a guy taller than me kicked Sherlock into his rips. “Bloody faggot”, he shouted at Sherlock who gasped for air when the next kick hit his ribcage. I grabbed the guy at the collar of his shirt “What do you think you doing?” this wasn’t a real question and the guys surprise vanished “Oh is he your sweet boyfriend?” he asked Sherlock in a provocative tone “Shut up Sebastian” Sherlock spit those words out. I lifted the guy who he called Sebastian up and walked him out of the toilet “Don’t you dare to touch him again or you’ll end up whining on the floor”

 ************ Sherlock Holmes **************

After I picked myself up and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth I stumbled outside just to see that John let go of Sebastian. I leaned against the doorframe and smiled. I knew Sebastian Wilkes, he lived near my dorm and we went to the same school for a few years. I didn’t fit into his group of his friends and he never actually wanted me to. John could be really useful for me when he was always so protective. “Fuck off faggot”, oh what an imaginative insult Sebastian choose, before John could bash the shit out of this guy the bartender got between them “You should be careful who to choose as your friend”, said Sebastian warningly to John, who just gave him a look that showed his disgust, anger and contempt. Luckily Sebastian left then. As a reward for saving me, the damsel in distress, he got a drink on the house from me that the bartender served at our table.

I walked over to him and fell round his neck “Thank you, my knight in skin tight jeans” grinningly I kissed him on the cheek and again he started to chuckle instead of backing off. He didn’t seemed to mind that my arms where around his neck and I enjoyed it myself. “May I ask why this happened?” he still smiled at me even though he seemed to know that I had to do something with it.

“Well he knows me and I just asked if my arse was as nice as his before he started to smash me into the ground” I casually explained and John laughed again when he sadly wriggled himself out of my arms. “So he really doesn’t like you” John pointed out and I rolled my eyes “You are exaggerating actually he would shag me but it would endanger his fragile manliness”

 

 ********** John Watson **********

I tried to free myself out of Sherlock’s arms which worked out quite well cause he spotted the new drinks on our table. We sat down and drank one drink after another and mostly I was talking why Sherlock made sassy comments about anything I said.

When we decided to go out to another bar and suddenly we were out the whole night and found us in the eighth bar when. I would lay if I wouldn’t admit that I was pissed at hell and could’ve said the same about my companion, Sherlock.

When we stumbled out of the club I barge against some guy who was smoking his cigarette outside. “So-Sorry” I stuttered in surprise but the guy didn’t really seemed amused or to accept my apology. When Sherlock came he barged against me and I stumbled over into the guys arms.

Now was I the one who was pretty surprised and perplex “Again I am sorry” I tried to excuse myself but I just gained a look which was filled with anger. I backed off a little and heard Sherlock laugh behind my back.

“Fuck off”, the guy said and if he wasn’t angry enough by now Sherlock said “Don’t you appreciate a hot guy in your arms”

Irritated as I was I didn’t see the fist coming that aimed my face and hit my nose.

 

********** Sherlock Holmes **************

John gasped when his fist hit his face and I backed off “Oh, supressed homosexual feelings can cause depression and are really unhealthy” I explained and the guy seemed to get even more insulted. Why are people always insulted when I point out obvious facts?

He reached out for me and pulled me by my coat collar close “Will you shut your bloody mouth or do I have to?” and I guessed the guy asked a rhetorical question even in this drunk state I could deduce that.

John stood beside me holding a tissue beneath his bleeding nose. “Let him go” John’s voice broke the silence and the guy looked at him and then at me again maybe he couldn’t decide if he wanted to bash my head or Johns at the moment.

In a split of a second John pulled me back and planted himself in front of the bloke who still seemed to be upset “What do you want squirt?” John didn’t seem to care about this insult “Don’t you dare to touch him” he simply replied “Do you want your nose to be broke, fuck off faggots” and in this moment John was the one who hauled off and hit the guy.

After that he grabbed my hand and we both ran off as fast as we could. We ran as fast as we could until we couldn’t hear anyone behind us and leaned against the wall.

************* John Watson ****************

I started to laugh even though my nose hurt like hell and still bled a little. I heard that Sherlock’s breath was as heavy as mine. I looked over to him and he started to laugh “This was quite…” he started and I finished his sentence “Extraordinary”.

We didn’t talk for a while just stood there, laughing and gasping. I raised myself from the wall still drunk, still tipsy and electrified from all this trouble Sherlock caused me. “Let us go” I suggested and Sherlock nodded “My place isn’t far from here” We began to walk, well more like weaving over the streets of London. We didn’t really talk but I didn’t feel like it was necessary. He reached for my hand and hold it. I didn’t pull it away somehow it just felt right like this.

When we arrived in his flat I was quite surprised that he could effort to live in such an expensive area that close to our uni and all these bars and pubs. But obviously the job at the club made enough money to pay for it.

He led me into his flat and I was astonished how expensive everything looked but it was still dusty, messy, papers and stuff all over the costly furnishings.

“You can sleep in my bed or take the couch”, Sherlock said and let his cloth slid down his body. “I take the couch” I answered and put the documents on the table next to it. “I’ll bring you a blanket” he purred and left.

 

*********Sherlock Holmes ***************

 

I went into the bedroom and got the second blanket from my king sized bed and when I came back all I could to was smiling. There he was standing in the middle of my living room only dressed in tight red shorts that covered his lovely bum.

“You can stay like this” I mumbled under my breath and now John turned around. “Oh I know you’d love that but obviously this isn’t going to happen again” his voice was warm and somehow it made me shiver even though it wasn’t the news I wanted to hear.

“What a pity” I declared and went over to him, slowly watching my steps. He smiled at me and again it gave me a weird feeling in my stomach which I couldn’t understand. Emotions were quite complicated and really tricky for me to understand. I didn’t need them I got the basics, but most of the time I didn’t care what people felt but right now I couldn’t get what is smile was all about.

He approached me and I simply stood there with my confident smile and he simply took the blanket “Good night Sherlock” and as he spoke the words they seemed to get under my skin. I never felt this way before and somehow my knees began to shake.

He turned around and lay down on the leather couch I slept on so many times. His naked skin touched places my skin already has been before.


	6. He needed a shot...so badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shouldnt have happend, the one shot was far too much and know Sherlock is in danger. John tries to save him and this is the beginning of the love.

*********** John Watson************  
I felt Sherlock’s eyes were fixed on me, but I didn’t care at all I wanted was sleep and so I closed my eyes. He must have stood there for long while cause I heard him disappear when I already was half asleep.  
The night was quiet and restful and when I got up on the next morning I was delightful that I wasn’t hungover at all.   
Sherlock wasn’t up and so I put my pants on and went to the kitchen where I made tea and prepared a little breakfast, because I was hungry like hell. I found something eatable and when I placed the plates on the table Sherlock got out of his bedroom.   
His hair was all messy; the curls protrude in every possible direction. “What’s this?” he asked and I could hear that he was still drowsy.  
“It’s called breakfast and if we are too late for uni we can use the time for something healthy” I explained to Sherlock.   
He didn’t even look at me just took the cup and directly went into the living room. When he noticed that I didn’t follow he said “Why did you do this again?” Sherlock asked still as tired as before.

*********** Sherlock Holmes****************

I looked at John and now I noticed that he only wore his jeans and nothing else. I didn’t hear his reply I simply went back into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bun that I didn’t know I had in this kitchen. “Sherlock?” his voice reached me again and I started to look at his eyes instead of his abs. “What?” I was hungover and I needed a needle or nose. But when John was around I couldn’t do that. I felt the withdrawal symptoms and they weren’t nice to me at all.  
“I said that I was hungry” John repeated and smiled at me “I thought that you could take more alcohol than I do” John joked and I weakly smiled “It was just a rough day and I haven’t slept for a week so” I told him and he sounded surprised when he said “A week?!” I guessed that this wasn’t a real question so I just nodded. “How can you?” John looked and sounded more and more surprised.   
“I can because I don’t need so much sleep as you. My head is busy most of the time and I can’t waste the valuable time on sleeping or resting”   
John looked at me and I didn’t know if he was scared or surprised. Emotions, not really my area.  
“John?” I snapped before his eyes and that was the moment I might broke the silent inside of his head because he talked without any break “You don’t waste your time with sleeping? Are you insane? Going without sleep is dangerous for the brain? Do you want to waste this? Your brain? Where all the amazing stuff is stored in?” he seemed to be quiet upset and I didn’t get why.  
“Sleep slows me down, just as food does. It hadn’t’ any impact on me” I must have said it too casually. “You don’t eat for days?” what was wrong with him “Yes?” I may be a genius but I couldn’t read Johns mind and it confused me.

***********John Watson********

“Don’t you know that it could be pretty dangerous?” I asked Sherlock; right now I was worried that he would himself starve to death or something like this. “I won’t die from it and I know, but I can take care for myself, thanks mom” he responded sassy. “Fine” I didn’t want to argue and right now I wanted to supress the question in my head why I cared so much about him and his health.   
I grabbed a bun and ate while Sherlock looked at me. I noticed that he glanced at my abs and I smiled.   
I cleaned the kitchen and Sherlock went on the couch. I cared about the fact that I made the mess so I cleaned it up. When I came back to the living room Sherlock was curled into the blanket and I had to smile “That is adorable” I murmured and grabbed my shirt to dress. Sherlock looked horrible dark circles beneath his eyes and paler as usual. “I will go home now. Do we see each other at work tomorrow?” Sherlock nodded under the blanket and so I left.  
The whole day I spend studying, reading and thinking. The thoughts that kept popping up were about Sherlock, how magnificent he was and how he fascinated me with every detail I got to know.

************* Sherlock Holmes***************

When John was out of my flat the first thing I did was taking another shot. I was already shaking a little and was pale as hell. Then I lay down and pulled the blanket up to my nose. It smelled like him and somehow it was the only thing I needed right now to recover from the short withdrawal I had to deal with. I was glad about the fact that John didn’t ask what was wrong with me I mean I could have explained it with the hangover and the fact that I haven’t eaten in day, but it would be pretty paradox.   
My mind was still thinking about John and I didn’t want that. Feelings, disgusting.   
I tried to occupy my mind with another experiment, but my mind wasn’t as slow as I needed it to be.

 

******************* John Watson*************

I sat in front of my desk and read my anatomy book again while taking notes. My phone was ringing and I assumed it was Molly so I said “Hey love, why do you call?” and I was surprised when a male voice answered “Hey darling, I wanted to ask if I could come over”   
“I am studying right now”, I replied to Sherlock who actually called “Don’t matter I come around eventually. Give me your address” he demanded and I was to perplex not to do it and after I told it to him he simply hung up. I was as confused as ever when I was talking to Sherlock.   
I still sat over my anatomy book and tried to avoid the fact that I could be interrupted by a gay stripper who obviously wanted to make my life more complicated than it already was.  
After a while the doorbell rang and I knew who would be waiting at the door for me. I opened it and Sherlocks occur shocked me. He looked paled, sweaty and flustered. “Heeeey John” his voice sounded so very different than usual. He stumbled in my apartment and I closed the door a little too confused to react any other way. He let himself down on my couch and made himself comfortable. “Come to me” Sherlock purred in a deep voice and somehow it made me shiver, but something made wary. “Don’t look so down casted” once again he smiled at me and he got paler and paler with every word he said. I sat myself beside him feeling a little strange.

************* Sherlock Holmes ************

Oh John was so close to me and I wanted to touch him so badly. I leaned over to him, I could smell him and I felt the arousal building up next to another feeling which I tried to ignore. He didn’t back off when I touched Johns arm and I said “You look especially handsome tonight” and smiled at him, looked at him, looked at his lips and I felt a dizziness coming over my brain.   
“Sherlock are you alright?” Johns voice sounded as it was far away and my head started to spin. “Are you staring at me?” I sat and began to bob my foot up and down. I felt restless and his look on me made me feel paranoid. Why did he look at me like this? Does he want to punch me? My thoughts were going wild. And he still stared at me “What is wrong Sherlock?” I started shiver and it felt like it was sitting in a bathtub of ice. He reached his hand out and I was afraid he’d hit be so I duck myself.   
“You are sweating and shivering, are you sure you are alright?” John asked again and I nodded. I didn’t feel well now my body was burning and his look creeped me out “Stop looking at me like that!” I became angry and didn’t want to show my insecurity. 

*********** John Watson **********

This was far too weird and again Sherlock was causing me trouble, but he made me worry about him. I looked away and said calmly “Sherlock calm down, what is wrong with you?” He scared me, he looked miserable. “I AM FINE” Sherlock shouted in a very aggressive way and he never did that before to me and anybody I had seen him with. Suddenly he started to cry out of nowhere and curled up like a baby. “Please tell me what is going on Sherlock” and he murmured almost inaudible that I didn’t understand what he said and asked him to repeat it. “I took an overdose” now it was not pretty much more clearly but I finally understood him. My eyes widened and I stood up.   
“An overdose of what?” my surprise was written all over my face but he didn’t look at me at all. I got a blanket from the other end of the couch “We get you to a hospital”, he didn’t reply to me and I tried to lift him up “No!” Sherlock tried to scream but his voice broke down and another shiver was drove through his body. He raised himself a little and I saw how much his body was shaking 

************* Sherlock Holmes ****************

Everything before my eyes became blurry and there was only one thing I knew, I didn’t want to go to the hospital. I didn’t even really know why I just knew that I couldn’t go there right now. I leaned against Johns shoulder and tried to calm my body down which was nearly impossible. I felt how he locked his arms around me and suddenly the paranoia vanished and I started to cry, which I was embarrassed of. “We should really go to a hospital” Johns voice sounded so fragile and I guessed he must be helpless. I didn’t know what to say and I didn’t reject.   
He got his arms under my body and I curled my arms around his neck when he lifted me up and carried me out on the street. The blanket was still wrapped around my shaking body and I buried my nose in it. On the one hand to hide my face and on the other one it smelled like John.  
John did not call an ambulance, he stopped a cab and we drove to the hospital. My body refused to carry me and so John carried me to the casualty.

 

*************** John Watson***************

And this was the moment Sherlock passed out and nurse ran to me because he almost fell off my arm. He got directly into a treatment room and because I am not related to Sherlock I had to wait outside. It felt like eternity and every time a doctor or nurse came out the treatment room but they didn’t answer any of my questions. After a while a nurse lead me into the room and told me that it was a good thing that I brought him in, but that he had to stay at least for a night.   
I walked passed by her and straight to the bed where Sherlock laid. His eyes were closed and he was still pale as he’d be dead. His breath was slowly and he wasn’t shivering any more. I sat next down to him and reached out for his hand. It felt cold because of the sweat, but the blanket reached up to his chin so I was sure he couldn’t be freezing as much as before.


	7. Let them kiss already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is mad at his baby brother and Sherlock is just a junkie who needs a kick again. What is going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people.  
> I know I've taken so much time to write until this point and I am really sorry that I have so much plot, but I enjoy writing this and thinking of so many little details.  
> I hope you all like it and arent so mad at me for not let them having sex already! I promise I will come to this point eventually and it wont take any longer... Maybe in the next chapter. !  
> Yes there is a cliff hanger, but it is obvious what is going to happen, isnt it? so be prepared for the next chapter, that will follow today or tomorrow!

**************** Sherlock Holmes ******************

I woke up and the clock said it was 4 o’clock in the morning. I had to rub my eyes a few times before I noticed where I was….The hospital. John really got me… This was when I felt a heavy weight on my stomach and it wasn’t the feeling of hunger. Johns head rested there, he slept and he held my hand…Did he do that the whole time?  
I had another strange feeling in my stomach but it didn’t came from Johns head, I knew this feeling, I had felt it one time and that was the reason I supressed it, pushed it deep down in the darkness where it belonged. I smiled, even though, I didn’t want to I did.  
John really cared and even though I could let him know, I really appreciated it.  
John finally opened his eyes after three further hours and his voice was calm and warm, but I had expected it much harsher. I simply nodded because my mind couldn’t think of a good respond. Only now I realized that John still hold my hand and I didn’t make any move to change that. It was nice to know that he stayed with me. “Thanks” I murmured and looked down. Right now I didn’t dare to look him in the eyes after what happened and I only waited for Mycroft to arrive.  
And if I was speaking of the devil someone knocked on the door. I immediately know that it was my brother. Mycroft opened the door and came over to my bed and even now John held my hand. “I didn’t think to see you that soon” his voice was judging but he had this smile on his lips which was fooling everyone except me. “Do you want to be alone?” John asked but I shook my head. There was no need to explain who Mycroft was. “I should send you greetings from your mother and father who are obviously worried and upset about the situation you got yourself in, again” there was no way to hear the disappointment in his voice, but I knew it was there. “Tell them that I am sorry and this won’t happen again” this was far too much right now and I didn’t need my older brother to keep an eye on me or mock with me. “This was what you said last time Sherlock” Mycroft reminded me and I looked him deep in the eye when I said “I promise”.  
“I call you because I see you have your almost boyfriend at your side” Mycroft smiled at John who was slightly confused. “I am not his boyfriend” he claimed and Mycroft only gave him that pathetic smile he gave everyone “We’ll see each other soon” and with this words my older brother left the room”

********************* John Watson ******************

“Who was that?” I asked Sherlock because this man frightened me just with his appearance. “Nobody, forget him” Sherlock replied and I didn’t ask any further because I knew how hard this day must have been for him. I asked myself if he was his lawyer or something, because he acted so formal. It didn’t come to my mind what kind of relationship Sherlock and this man had. The doctor came in and said that Sherlock had to stay a night or two in, but Sherlock refused and neither the doctor nor I could persuade him. The only thing he agreed on was that I would stay with him until he got better.  
Sherlock got his discharge papers and Sherlock leaned on me while we were walking out of the hospital. We didn’t talk the whole ride to his flat. I didn’t dare to ask anything, the only thing that was awkward was that we were still holding hands and none of us let go of the other.  
When we arrived at his place we went to the bedroom and Sherlock finally broke the silence between us “Will you come to bed with me?” oh how fragile he looked, who broken his voice sounded. Even though I knew that this could be a bad idea I agreed.  
He undressed himself and got into bed. I saw no need in taking my cloth of and so I simply followed him. I laid on my back, looking up to the ceiling when Sherlock laid his head on my chest and put his arm around my upper body. “I am sorry” it was almost inaudible.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. That’s what friends do for each other” I said. Well before I never had done this, but I would have. “We are friends?” and Sherlock looked up to me with his greyish eyes and if I had to guess I’d say that he had tears in his eyes. “Of course we are” 

*********** Sherlock Holmes **************

I had a friend before Victor, but he got me in all this trouble, but John, John was different from the first moment we had met.  
I rested my head on his chest again and wanted to listen to his heart beat but his muscles irritated me. I was pressed against him and so I had to assume that he felt was going on with me right now. I knew he wouldn’t go away, or even try to escape, I knew that he had feelings for me he wouldn’t admit, and I knew that he didn’t knew.  
I had to do this now, just for my inner peace, I needed to distract myself so badly and John was there,he needed to help, it had to be, cause I couldnt do drugs now. Not because of Mycroft of my health, to hell with that, but for John, he'd leave right away.  
I needed Sex, I needed John, I needed his body and I needed to the adrenaline and all the endorphins that were realized while having sex. And so I raised myself from his chest, leaned over his face and....


End file.
